


the midnight adventure of Sten and Rivernor

by MacBeka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP with a pretend plot, Qunlat, Rough Sex, asit tal-eb I suppose, this is just porn, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Rivernor Surana has a crush on Sten. Turn out qunari are capable of crushing back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my boyfriend. 
> 
> Rivernor Surana is his arsehole - sorry, _thug_ \- Warden that hates pretty much half of the companions. It hurts my heart, but here he is.

Rivernor Surana scowled as he walked away from Alistair. The other Warden, despite having given up his claim of command, insisted on bugging him about everything. There was always some kind of criticism coming from the human and it grated on Rivernor every day. He was quite sure that it would eventually reach the point where he just had to stab the man. Maybe not stab, depending on how annoying he’d been. Maybe just a good punch would make him feel better.

As he passed, it seemed like Leliana wanted to catch his attention too, and Rivernor knew that would be the last straw of his patience. He walked faster in the hopes she would get the message. She seemed to, thankfully, and he passed through the camp without anyone else bothering him. He was grateful for that; even if Dog or Shale tried to come up to him when he was like this, he didn’t doubt he’d snap at them.

With a sigh, Rivernor headed through the forest to the small lake that he’d stopped near. It was little more than a pond but it would do to bathe in, at least. It felt like it had been weeks since any of them had been able to have more than a cursory wash with a cloth to get rid of the blood. When he got there, it seemed Sten had beaten him to it.

Never let it be said that Rivernor was not a curious creature. He took the moment to admire what Sten usually liked to keep hidden under his clothes. The qunari’s dark skin covered strong muscles, honed by use of the greatsword that they had managed to recover for him. The sword itself lay carefully on the bank, away from the waist-high water that lapped between Sten’s hipbones.

“Shanedan, Warden,” Sten greeted, tearing Rivernor away from his quiet admiration of the qunari’s body.

“Sten,” Rivernor said in response as he came closer. “Do you mind company?”

“The pond does not belong to me,” he replied as if that answered the question. Rivernor supposed that for Sten, it did.

“It’s a courtesy to ask.”

“I was not aware you were taken to performing many courtesies.”

Rivernor laughed and noted the slightest quirk of Sten’s lips. He undid the clasps and buttons of his robes and climbed out of them before stepping into the water. It was cold, as everything was in Ferelden, and Rivernor couldn’t help the slight shiver that it provoked. Reaching up, he let his hair down from the style he usually wore it in. It was getting too long; he would have to find a suitable knife to take to it.

“So…” Rivernor started, glancing at Sten briefly as he started to wash himself. “I heard you flirting with Morrigan.”

“’Flirting’?” Sten asked, a frown appearing on his face. “This is the… declaration of interest that Leliana explained?”

Rivernor snorted in amusement. “Yeah, I suppose that’s one way of putting it.”

“I don’t understand. I am not interested in the witch.”

“That’s not what it sounded like. You were telling her how qunari have sex.”

“I was informing her, not offering,” Sten said. “If I were to _flirt_ with anyone, I would flirt with you.”

Rivernor stopped where he was and the words took a few moments to properly process in his mind.

“ _What_?” he asked simply, eyes widening as he stared at the qunari. “But-- I’m a mage. A fiend, a beast. That’s what you said about mages.”

Sten seemed slightly hesitant for a moment. “Is my interest not welcome?”

“What? No, it-- It is welcome, it’s just… I don’t understand. You said mages were beasts that would destroy themselves and everything around them. A hiltless sword.”

“You are… different. Basalit-an. Bas-saarebas-alit-an. Someone worthy of respect. You follow duty and honour as the Qunari do,” Sten explained.

Silence struck Rivernor as shock and surprise trapped his tongue. He’d come here for a bath to calm his frustration after dealing with Alistair and now he had his qunari companion admitting that he wanted him. In all honest, Rivernor had doubted that Qunari could feel things as base and low as want and desire. He was happy to be proven wrong.

“Sten, I--”

“You said my interest was welcome,” Sten interrupted. “Does that mean you also desire me?”

“Yes.”

Rivernor wasn’t sure what else to say, especially as Sten took hold of his arm and turned him to face him fully. Staring up at the qunari with wide eyes, Rivernor wasn’t sure what to expect - whatever it was, it wasn’t seeing Sten leaning down to kiss him. It was slightly clumsy, as if the qunari had never kissed anyone before, which he supposed was possible, but still good. Sten’s lips were hot against his, and rough, but it was amazing.

“If you wish, you may come to my tent tonight,” Sten said quietly against his lips. “If you do not come, I won’t approach you again.”

“I-- Okay,” Rivernor said, swaying slightly when Sten pulled away unexpectedly.

Without another word, Sten left the pond and grabbed his things, though he picked up his sword with the same reverence that was in his voice when he spoke of it.

“Fuck,” the elf said. It summed up everything quite well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt

Rivernor sat inside his tent, rolling the bottle of oil around in his hands. He knew where the contents would be going if he took it to Sten. He didn’t know if Sten had any oil so--

There he went, thinking like he’d already decided what he was going to do. It was a lie; he knew that he was going to go out there and slip into Sten’s tent and - _hopefully_ \- let the qunari fuck him. He’d seen the size of Sten’s cock before; it was unavoidable when you lived on the road in such close quarters with rare bathing facilities. Damn though, was the thing proportional to the rest of him. It was amazing, a thing to be worshipped. There was probably a word for that in qunlat.

Sitting in the tent thinking about what was going to happen wasn’t conducive to remaining calm; there was a slight twitch in his cock as he remembered the size of Sten. He was so much bigger than Rivernor’s own lithe elven form and he wanted that pressed flush against him.

Rivernor sighed in frustration as he strained to hear if there was anyone still about. It was late and he’d stressed the important of rest on their mission so he was hoping everyone had taken note and hurried themselves off to bed before too long. All he could hear outside of the tent was the crackle of the fire, but that didn’t mean people weren’t sat outside of their tents.

Irritation sparked in Rivernor and he huffed slightly. What did he care what they thought? They were only along for the ride because they had skills and knowledge that would prove useful in the fight against Loghain and the darkspawn. He didn’t _like_ them. With that in mind, he pushed aside the flap of the tent and climbed out.

Alistair was sat by the fire polishing his armour and looked up with a smile that Rivernor ignored in favour of heading to Sten’s tent, oil still in hand. He crouched down and climbed inside to see Sten sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed. Eyes that opened the second the tent flap settled and closed behind Rivernor.

“You are here,” Sten said quietly.

Rivernor just nodded, swallowing his nerves. This was something he’d imagined as a complete hypothetical but now it was happening and Sten pulled him close, kissing him again without preamble. Rivernor set down the vial of oil and settled in Sten’s lap when he was practically dragged into it. The kiss deepened and Rivernor gave himself over to it, breath catching when Sten’s large hands went to the clasps of his clothing, undoing them deftly and pulling him out of the fabric.

“Sten--” Rivernor gasped, though he helped the qunari undress him.

With how determined Sten was, it didn’t take long at all before he was naked and they turned their attention to Sten’s tunic. The material was treated much more roughly than Rivernor’s; it was dragged and pulled until it was gone and Sten’s skin was bared.

Rivernor’s hands went to the muscles of Sten’s arms, running over the smooth skin so he could feel everything. The muscle was firm and thick and Sten seemed to approve when Rivernor pushed the qunari onto his back. He didn’t doubt that Sten had allowed the movement and that if anybody wanted the qunari to do something that he didn’t want to do, they’d be finding themselves on the other end of that big fist.

With Sten on his back, Rivernor moved to sit between his legs, hands flying to the laces of Sten’s trousers. He unlaced them quickly and pulled them down with his smalls so that he had free access to Sten’s cock, which lay against his thigh, long and thick and slightly hard. Rivernor took it in his hand, rubbing his thumb slowly underneath the head of it. Sten swore in qunlat and his hips jerked slightly into the touch.

In silence, Rivernor started to stroke Sten to full hardness. Sten was also quiet, save for the soft grunts of pleasure that escaped him, but it wasn’t awkward. After a while, Rivernor leaned down to lick a line along the length of Sten’s cock. Sten growled slightly and flipped Rivernor onto his back, pulling a slight gasp out of the elf.

Rivernor watched as Sten picked up the vial of oil and spilled some onto his fingers, spreading it over them. Spreading his legs automatically, Rivernor lifted his knees slightly to give Sten full access to him. The first touch of Sten’s thick fingers to his entrance had Rivernor shivering in anticipation and when the first pushed in carefully, a gasp brought air rushing into his lungs. It burned more than hurt, and there was a definite edge of pleasure to the slight pain.

Sten’s preparation of him was steady; the slow thrusting of his finger eased the pain until eventually it was gone and Rivernor nodded to Sten for another one. The stretch of a second was almost unbearable but pleasure fluttered along the edge of the pain that receded quickly, leaving behind only pleasure and desire that multiplied twofold when Sten crooked his fingers slightly and pressed over his prostate. Rivernor gasped sharply, hips jerking off the blankets in desire.

“Please--” Rivernor eventually asked when the impatience was driving him insane.

Sten was still silent, hadn’t said a word since his greeting when Rivernor had entered the tent, and he didn’t change that as he added a third finger, which ached and hurt, but Rivernor forced himself to stay relaxed and the pain went away much faster than it had before, leaving behind only the pleasure of being filled.

After a minute, Sten pulled his fingers free and Rivernor leaned up slightly to ask why, but the demand died on his tongue when he saw Sten slicking up his cock. Rivernor fell silent and lay back, spreading his legs wider for Sten to settle between when he drew closer. The qunari hesitated with the head of his cock brushing maddeningly against his entrance and Rivernor grabbed hold of Sten’s shoulder, nails digging in sharply.

It was obviously hint enough to Sten, who carefully pushed inside the elf. Rivernor gasped in pain and clung to Sten again, but this time to get the qunari to stay still so he would have time to adjust to his size before he moved. He didn’t know how long they stayed there, still and unmoving, but eventually Rivernor was ready and he nodded slightly, fingers relaxing where they had dug into Sten’s skin, leaving behind little crescent moon shapes in his flesh.

With permission now, Sten started to move. The first thrust was careful and hesitant but when Rivernor showed little to no sign of pain, the second was hard and fast. The movement punched a loud moan out of Rivernor’s mouth and he knew that Alistair at minimum would know what they were doing. Sten kept going with the pace he’d started and each thrust made Rivernor gasp and moan slightly. Sten’s breathing was loud in his ear when the qunari rested his head against Rivernor’s shoulder.

“Sten--” Rivernor gasped after a while. Pleasure blurred each moment together in his mind until it was impossible to distinguish between the seconds. It could have been a minute; it could have been an hour.

Rivernor was close, orgasm creeping down his spine to pool in his belly. The hard and fast pace that Sten stuck to jolted Rivernor’s whole body and made his skin tingle with pleasure. The rhythm was exactly what he’d expected from Sten, who didn’t hold back in anything he did, and he loved it. He knew that he would be feeling it in the morning, but he loved that too.

“Sten, I’m close, please,” Rivernor gasped, arching up to press as close to the qunari as possible.

Sten put a hand on his chest and pushed Rivernor back down onto the blankets hard. Suddenly, Sten’s cock was gone from his body and Rivernor all but squawked in frustration and irritation, but then he was being thrown onto his front and pulled onto his knees by the hand that threaded into his hair. Sten shoved back into him and Rivernor’s shout of pleasured pain wasn’t something he would be able to deny tomorrow, but thought escaped him as Sten pulled hard on his hair and gripped his hip to keep him in place as he started his rhythm again.

Rivernor practically sobbed in pleasure and his hand went to his own cock. He grabbed onto it and barely needed to stroke it with how Sten’s movements jolted his body. He was basically jerking himself off without even moving his hand and it was with a choked moan that Rivernor came, his cock straining as his seed splattered over the blankets. A few moments later, Sten’s pace faltered and he grunted as he shoved his cock into Rivernor one last time, filling him.

Trembling, panting and dizzy, Rivernor vaguely noted that Sten pulled out of him carefully and set him down on the blankets – thankfully not where his come had landed. He let his eyes close as he drifted through the surface of the Fade, jumping back to consciousness when a damp, cool cloth began to sweep over his sweaty skin to clean him up. He relaxed again, letting his eyes slide shut.

When the cloth was lifted from his body a little while later, Rivernor quietly said, “Sten?”

“Yes, kadan?” Sten answered without hesitation.

Rivernor was so exhausted that he didn’t even notice the word. “Can I stay here tonight?”

Sten’s only answer was a soft chuckle and to pull the blankets up around Rivernor’s shoulders.

Rivernor decided that maybe having an extra tent was unnecessary.


End file.
